Computer systems, such as hardware systems and software systems that run on computers, often have undetected flaws that can be exploited by hardware attacks or software attacks. For example, a side-channel attack can exploit a flaw in a computer hardware system to steal valuable data. An attacker implementing a side channel attack can gain information using physical access to a computing system. Side channel attacks can exploit timing information, power consumption, electromagnetic leaks, or sounds of a computing system exploit a computing system and gain access to information.